


Ridiculous

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of chocolate, Change of image, Chocolate, Courtship, Crazy, Everybody Wants Sevarus Snape, Everyone Loves Severus, Everyone Ridiculous, Everyone annoying, Falling In Love, Flirting, Flowers, Fun, Funny, Gen, Humor, Love Letters, Love/Hate, Makeover, Nonsense, Obsessed People, Psychopaths In Love, Ridiculous, Severus become beautiful, Severus is handsome, Wooing, bet, courting, everyone being idiots, school problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Severus loses a bet and had to cultivate himself.The results are simply devastating.In which, Severus is really frustrated and everyone is idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not own Harry Potter fandom.

Severus Snape cursed the day he let it happen.

If he had known it would lead to that, he would never have let those old bastards, who obviously lacked a few screws in their head, persuade him to go into this accursed place in Hogsmeade.

Severus growled in frustration.

"Severus, it's time for a little change, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked kindly and blocked the last remaining escape route, which made the potion master's frustration impossible.

"Not really-"

"Do it once, prove it to yourself and to others..." said Flitwick, trying to smile at the angry Slytherin.

Severus just stared at him, deadly.

"And stop all the jokes on your account." Sprout tried to come to Flitwick's aid.

"Besides, you lost the bet." McGonagall argued.

Severus frowned, "You cheated!"

McGonagall shrugged, "and I have to say that it was very not Slytherins's from you not to expect it."

Severus growled. "Noble Gryffindors!"

Pomona and Filius exchanged a look and sighed.

Dumbledore quickly intervened, before a house war will began. Once again.

"Come on, you can not even imagine how enjoyable it would be!" The old man clearly lost it.

Severus gave the headmaster a look that terrified Hagrid's last pet.

Dumbledore just patted him on the shoulder with irritating kindness.

"Enough, calm down, Severus."

"I'm not a dog, headmaster!" The man exploded.

"Just a big baby..." McGonagall grinned quietly. Severus turned to her with another growl.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, took advantage of his attention focused on the transformations professor, grabbed his arm and led into the barbershop.

He sat the angry potion manager on an empty chair and turned to speak to one of the hairdresser.

"Will we cut our hair, too?" Albus looked askance at the victim.

_"Do not dare!"_

"Treatment will be enough, then," the manager informed the poor worker, who did not where did he find himself.

Throughout the rinsing, Severus stabbed everyone who dared to look at him.

The hairdresser, which turned out to be Jackson, dried the hair and smeared some creams to complete the look.

"You have beautiful hair, sir," he complimented. Severus hated having to agree with the man.

"It's pretty simple, just a little care and your hair will not leave anyone indifferent." Jackson smiled.

Severus looked at him over his nose and did not acquit him.

"I would also recommend the shops Beauty Renewal and Health is all," Jackson apparently decided his suggestions interested someone, Severus had already opened his mouth to curse the man when McGonagall silenced him.

Dumbledore signaled the hairdresser to continue.

"These are stores of organ renewal and repair, incorrectly grown bones and the like."

McGonagall hurried to lead Severus to the exit while the manager thanked the man.

"I certainly hope we are not going to this nonsense." Severus made clear when everyone was outside.

Albus nodded a pleased nod. "Hope is important thing."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose nervously.

"Yeah, let's fix your nose." There was a spark in the blue eyes of the senile.

"I get along so well, thank you!"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "We will not change it, we will only return to what it is supposed to be without all the fractures it has undergone."

"Yes, you would not want to know what you would look like if you grew up under other conditions?" Flitwick asked with a smile.

"No!" Snarled Severus. He really, really did NOT want to. Damn it all! Maybe if they had offered him in his youth... but not now. It was too late... He was really trying to suppress that part of his brain that whispered to him that he wished he looked good...

Not that anyone listened to his unhappy protests as he was dragged by his adult colleagues into a serious image shift.

"It wasn't so bad, was it? " Dumbledore asked at their last station.

"Even more!" Responded the frustrated potion manager.

"Now, now, it was definitely worth it." Pomona remarked.

"I'm not sure anything was worth it..." Minerva murmured. Flitwick stuck an elbow in her ribs, she looked up and her breath was taken away, "Maybe there's something..."

"Of course." Severus remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, Severus, of course." Dumbledore returned.

The man just rolled his eyes.

Albus smiled, "I believe you should see for yourself." He gestured toward a full-sized mirror a few meters away.

Severus approached it, making sure to show everyone how he was upset by the whole situation.

The man who looked back at him was foreign and yet madly familiar.

His black hair was brushed and slid smoothly across his shoulders. His nose was still a little long, but he lacked the many fractures he had to suffer... His face looked very different, who would have thought a broken nose would have been so bad? His skin, saturated with most oils, had lost its yellowish look, and while he was still very pale, he didn't look so sick. His straight white teeth and the absent expression of anger (due to shock) complemented the overall appearance.

Only the thought shocked him deeply. He looks _good._

Severus watched his disturbing reflection and frowned at himself.

"Ridiculous!"


	2. Note

Hi guys,

I understand that this fanfiction isn't for me, I just have no idea of what to write more.

So I decide to give this work to adoption, if there is someone who want, please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak English, so sorry for all the mistakes and stuff... 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope that you're like it, I'd love to hear from you comments ^^


End file.
